Invencible
by Pabel Moonlight
Summary: Draco siempre juró que jamás se enamoraría, y ni siquiera cuando Hermione apareció en su vida fue capaz de darse cuenta de sus sentimientos. ¿Conseguirá Astoria, su prometida, hacerle entrar en razón? - One-shot


**¡Hola a todos/as!**

**Contra todo pronóstico, aquí vuelvo con otro one-shot. No sé cómo he sido capaz de escribirlo. Ya llevaba un tiempo con el principio escrito pero no sabía cómo continuarlo. Pero hoy me ha venido una idea a la cabeza para otro one-shot y, al final, se me ha ocurrido juntar ambos. Así que este es el resultado.**

**Este fic surgió mientras escuchaba dos canciones: _What if_, de Ashley Tisdale y _Give your heart a break_, de Demi Lovato. Esto no quiere decir que el fic esté basado en ellas como ha ocurrido en otro one-shot que hice hace tiempo (_Let me go home_).**

**Ah, y éste es el primer fic AU que hago, así que no sé cómo habrá salido el experimento.**

**En fin, basta ya de hablar.**

**Espero que os guste.**

**Nos leemos abajo.**

* * *

**INVENCIBLE**

* * *

–¿Ya te vas? –preguntó Hermione mientras cubría su cuerpo con la sábana.

–Sí –contestó Draco mientras se levantaba de la cama.

Hermione miró al chico mientras éste se ponía los boxers.

–¿Qué pasa? –preguntó él.

–¿Va a seguir siendo siempre así? –preguntó ella a modo de respuesta.

–¿Así? –inquirió él sin comprender, terminando de vestirse.

–Así –contestó ella mientras hacía un gesto con el brazo, señalando a ambos y a la habitación.

Draco miró a su alrededor. La ropa de ambos estaba esparcida por diferentes partes de la habitación. La lámpara que había sobre la cómoda estaba en el suelo, rota. La cama estaba completamente deshecha, y el colchón estaba mal colocado, de forma que se veía el somier. Hermione estaba sobre la cama, con la sábana apenas cubriendo su cuerpo desnudo. Y Draco estaba seguro de que el pasillo de la casa no estaría en mejores condiciones.

–No veo qué tiene de malo –dijo él finalmente.

–Ya me he cansado de ser la otra, Draco. No es fácil fingir cuando os veo en una gala benéfica.

–No hay nada que hacer al respecto, Granger –contestó él–. Te lo he dicho infinidad de veces. Esto es lo que somos.

–¿En serio piensas que soy tan estúpida como para creer lo que dices? –preguntó ella mientras cogía de su mesilla de noche la camiseta que usaba para dormir y se la ponía–. Si de verdad no pensases así no volverías aquí cada noche –Hermione no sabía de dónde salía esta repentina valentía, pero se levantó de la cama hasta situarse delante de él–. Me has dicho mil veces que todo había acabado, pero siempre terminas volviendo al día siguiente.

–Y yo creía que después de todo ya tendrías claro qué es esto.

–¿Es esa tu última palabra?

–No tengo tiempo para esto, Granger.

–¿Vas a llamarme alguna vez por mi nombre de pila?

Draco levantó la vista de su móvil para fijarla en ella.

–Llego media hora tarde por haber venido a verte. Mañana me paso y discutimos cómo debo llamarte.

–No estoy de humor para tus bromas, Draco. Me estoy empezando a cansar de todo esto –dijo ella, cruzándose de brazos.

–Nos vemos mañana, Granger.

Antes de que Hermione pudiese decir algo, Draco ya había salido de su habitación y, segundos después, escuchó cómo la puerta de su casa se abría para después cerrarse.

Hermione cerró los ojos con fuerza y se apoyó en la pared, dejando que su cuerpo se deslizase por ésta hasta que estuvo sentada en el suelo. Flexionó las piernas, rodeándolas con sus brazos y después apoyó la frente sobre sus rodillas.

Había vuelto a ocurrir.

Hermione maldijo el fatídico momento en que todo esto empezó. Al principio echaba la culpa a la borrachera que ambos llevaban encima, pero hacía mucho tiempo que había dejado de buscar culpables a algo inevitable.

Estaba enamorada de Draco Malfoy.

Su enemigo número uno del colegio.

Cada noche le llegaba un mensaje de texto en el que ponía _"en quince minutos en tu casa"_. Y ella, cada noche, como una auténtica idiota, le permitía entrar.

Draco nunca le había prometido nada. Y por eso ella estaba tan enfadada consigo misma; porque había mantenido la esperanza de que él sintiese por ella, al menos, la mitad de lo que ella sentía por él.

Pero Draco jamás le había dicho lo que sentía por ella.

Hermione, la mayoría de las veces, pensaba que para él, ella era una válvula de escape de la realidad. Pasaban un par de horas juntos y luego cada uno hacía su vida.

Pero había otras ocasiones en las que Draco la miraba de una forma que hacía que pensase que sí que había algo entre ellos aparte de tensión sexual.

Y eso era lo que hacía que ella volviese a caer una y otra vez.

Hermione siempre había querido tener una relación con un hombre en el que pudiese contar, un hombre que la cuidase.

Ella había estado a punto de decirle lo que sentía en más de una ocasión; pero al final nunca lo hacía porque pensaba que él jamás volvería a su lado si lo hiciese.

Así que se limitaba a estar disponible cuando él la requería; porque prefería tenerle de esa manera a no tenerle.

Pero ella ya había llegado a su límite. Draco llevaba prometido con Astoria mucho tiempo. Y Hermione ya había perdido toda esperanza de que él rompiese el compromiso por ella.

Estaba cansada de ser la otra. Una cosa era poder aguantar esa situación mientras él no estuviese oficialmente enlazado con otra mujer. Pero otra cosa era que fuese infiel en un matrimonio. Ella eso no podía tolerarlo.

No supo en qué momento había empezado a llorar, pero lo que sí sabía era que le esperaba una noche muy larga por delante.

···

Astoria Greengrass miraba a Draco. Los dedos de él tamborileaban en la mesa, mostrando de esa forma su disconformidad con estar en ese lugar.

Hacía media hora que su prometido había pasado a recogerla y la había llevado a probar el buffet de la boda.

Si Astoria fuese aún una adolescente enamoradiza, pensaría que Draco estaba nervioso porque quedaba apenas un mes para su boda.

Pero ella, a sus veinticinco años de edad, era capaz de tener una visión más acertada de la realidad.

Astoria no era tonta, aunque muchos lo pensasen. Lo que ocurría era que ella fingía serlo porque era así como sus padres la habían educado.

La joven Greengrass era, junto a su hermana Daphne, la heredera de una de las mayores fortunas del país; y sus padres, dejándose llevar por la codicia, prometieron a su hija pequeña con el heredero de los Malfoy a la tierna edad de los quince años.

Sus padres siempre se preocupaban por cosas banales como la imagen, el protocolo o la unión de las dos familias más famosas y ricas de Londres.

Astoria nunca había puesto pegas a ello; pero hacía un tiempo, una luz en ella se había encendido, mostrándole que ella podía aspirar a mucho más.

Pero era tanta la presión a la que sus padres la sometían que nunca se atrevió a dar el gran paso y enfrentarles.

Hasta ese momento.

Astoria volvió a dirigir su mirada a Draco y, apretando sus manos entre sí, encontró la fuerza para hablar.

–Draco.

–¿Sí? –preguntó él levantando la vista de su móvil.

–¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste el día que nos conocimos?

El ceño de él se frunció levemente, sabiendo que ella se refería al día en que sus familias les prometieron en matrimonio pero sin tener ni idea de qué era lo que ella quería que él recordase.

–No.

–Me dijiste que nunca te enamorarías.

–¿Y?

–Yo pensé que dijiste eso para rebelarte ante tus padres y que, al final, conseguiría que enamorases de mí.

Draco no dijo nada; la verdad era que no entendía por qué Astoria le contaba esas cosas.

–Luego, con los años, me di cuenta de que eso no pasaría nunca –prosiguió ella–, así que no me importó que tuvieras aventuras con otras mujeres.

Astoria se llevó la copa de vino a los labios, haciendo una breve pausa y dándole a Draco la oportunidad de decir algo al respecto, pero eso no sucedió.

–No me importó porque pensé que si no te habías enamorado de mí, jamás te enamorarías de nadie, tal y como me dijiste hace diez años.

–¿A dónde quieres llegar con esto, Astoria? –preguntó Draco, empezando a sentirse molesto por la insistencia que mostraba la chica.

–Hace un par de años –prosiguió ella sin hacer caso a la pregunta que él había formulado– empezaste a desaparecer más veces por semana y tus ausencias se prolongaban. Empezaste a llegar a casa oliendo al mismo perfume de mujer. Al principio no le di importancia porque pensé que sería otro de tus caprichos y que se desvanecería tan pronto como había llegado.

Astoria se calló cuando los camareros empezaron a servirles la cena prevista para el día de su boda. Ella escuchó con fingida atención y una sonrisa en la cara todo lo que éstos decían, pero Draco estaba empezando a impacientarse.

Cuando los camareros se fueron, Astoria dio otro trago a su copa de vino antes de volver a hablar.

–Eres muy buen actor, Draco. Siempre lo has sido. Pero a mí no puedes engañarme porque hay pequeños gestos que haces, de los que dudo que tú te des cuenta, que te delatan.

–¿Por ejemplo? –preguntó él sin saber si era curiosidad o una actitud defensiva.

–Por ejemplo, ese brillo en los ojos cuando volvías de estar con ella. O cuando, en las galas benéficas a las que asistíamos que, por cierto, curiosamente organizaba ella y eran las únicas por las que tú mostrabas interés en asistir, la mirabas sin que ella se diese cuenta.

–Te lo vuelvo a repetir, Astoria: ¿a dónde quieres llegar con esto?

–No voy a considerar que aquello que me dijiste ese día fuera una mentira porque creo que ni siquiera tú sabías qué estabas diciendo. El amor llega cuando uno menos se lo espera, Draco. Y cuando eso ocurre, se rompen todos tus esquemas.

–¿Estás insinuando que la quiero?

–Te creía más valiente, Draco.

–¿Perdón?

–Apuesto a que nunca has tenido intención de romper nuestro compromiso. Y supongo que tampoco te has parado a pensar que puede que ella se acabe cansando de esta situación –Astoria sonrió levemente, pero su sonrisa estaba cargada de algo que Draco no supo identificar–. Las mujeres necesitamos a nuestro lado a un hombre que no tenga miedo de sus sentimientos y que tenga el valor de demostrárnoslos.

–Por última vez, Astoria; ¿qué cojones quieres decir con todo esto?

–¿En serio estás tan ciego, Draco? –preguntó Astoria sorprendida–. Esa mujer está enamorada de ti. Sino no habría estado manteniendo vuestra relación en secreto. Llevo dos años viendo tus cambios, Draco. Cuando vuelves de estar con ella estás más feliz, más vivo. La quieres. No entiendo por qué te cuesta tanto aceptarlo.

Draco se mantuvo callado unos momentos, dejando, por primera vez, que alguien le dijese la cruda verdad.

–Si me lo reconozco a mí mismo se lo tendré que decir a ella –confesó con la vista perdida en algún lugar de la mesa.

–¿De qué tienes miedo, Draco?

–Somos demasiado diferentes. Si se lo digo, todo en lo que hasta ahora había creído se derrumbará. Ella conocerá facetas de mí que no le gustarán. No quiero arriesgarme a perderla –Draco respiró hondo y, en cuestión de segundos, la máscara de indiferencia de la que siempre hacía gala se desvaneció–. No _puedo_ arriesgarme a perderla.

–La estás infravalorando, Draco. Tú y yo sabemos que ella es la chica más inteligente que jamás hayamos conocido. ¿Crees en serio que es los dos años que ha durado lo vuestro no te ha leído como un libro abierto? Te lo he dicho antes, Draco: eres muy buen actor; pero así como no me has engañado a mí, tampoco a ella –Astoria miró al chico, sabiendo que poco a poco estaba destruyendo las corazas que él tanto se había empeñado en construir–. Debe de quererte de verdad para seguir al pie del cañón después de dos años y sin que tú le hayas dicho lo que sientes. Ábrete a ella, Draco. Deja que las palabras salgan solas. No seas tan cobarde como para echarlo todo por la borda.

Cuando Astoria dejó de hablar, ambos se miraron en silencio durante unos minutos. Entonces, el teléfono de ella empezó a sonar y ésta desvió su mirada para sacar el móvil del bolso. Pero, antes de descolgar, volvió su atención hacia Draco.

–Ve con ella. Ya me encargo yo de esto y mañana cancelamos nuestro compromiso oficialmente.

Draco no esperó a que Astoria se lo dijese dos veces y, tras una breve inclinación de cabeza hacia la que hasta ese momento había sido su prometida, se levantó y salió del restaurante.

Astoria sonrió levemente al ver cómo el joven salía precipitadamente del lugar y, al ver que era su madre la que la llamaba por teléfono suspiró mientras murmuraba _"¿preparados para la Tercera Guerra Mundial?"_ antes apretar la pantalla para descolgar.

···

Si Draco seguía pisando con tanta fuerza el acelerador de su coche, terminaría tocando el asfalto de la carretera con el pie.

Pero eso poco le importaba.

Tampoco le importaba haberse saltado tantos semáforos en rojo. Una multa más, una menos… ¿qué más daba?

Tenía una sola cosa en la cabeza, y era llegar a casa de Granger antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Si había una cosa de Londres que Draco odiaba con toda su alma era el tráfico.

La paciencia nunca había sido una de sus cualidades, por lo que cuando estuvo más de diez minutos en el mismo sitio sin siquiera poder ser capaz de avanzar un par de metros, soltó una maldición y, sacando la llave, salió del coche cerrando la puerta con fuerza.

No se detuvo a pensar que tal vez debería poner los intermitentes o buscar un sitio para aparcar y no dejar el coche estacionado en medio de la carretera, bloqueando el paso de los demás.

Simplemente echó a correr.

Draco no recordaba cuándo había sido la última vez que corrió tanto, pero ni siquiera disminuyó el ritmo cuando los pinchazos de dolor en sus piernas empezaron a hacerse más intensos.

Había recorrido ya diez manzanas y aún le quedaban cuatro más para llegar a su destino.

La gente le gritaba mientras él los apartaba a empujones, sin ni siquiera molestarse en pedir disculpas.

Tenía que darse prisa.

Tenía que llegar.

Tenía que decirle todo lo que había callado durante dos años.

Casi sin darse cuenta llegó al portal de su edificio. Justo en ese momento, un hombre salió, cosa que Draco agradeció internamente porque no creía ser capaz de esperar a que Granger contestase al telefonillo.

Entró en el portal y, sin siquiera plantearse subir en el ascensor, se precipitó hacia las escaleras.

Siempre le había gustado que Granger viviese en el ático del edificio; ya que desde la terraza se vislumbraban a la perfección algunas de las infraestructuras más famosas de la ciudad londinense.

Pero en ese momento maldijo a todos sus antepasados; ya que, vivir en el ático suponía estar a quince pisos de altura. Quince pisos que Draco, cegado por la necesidad de verla, debía subir a pie.

Cuando por fin llegó al último piso, empezó a llamar al timbre y a aporrear la puerta a partes iguales.

No entendía por qué Granger tardaba tanto en abrirle.

Tal vez no estaba en casa…

Draco sacó su móvil del bolsillo de su chaqueta y marcó el número de la chica sin dejar de llamar al timbre.

Unos instantes después, la puerta se abrió y Draco se detuvo. Una mano suya estaba aún sobre el timbre, mientras la otra sujetaba el teléfono contra su oreja.

Hermione, en pijama y con los ojos rojos e hinchados, sujetaba la puerta que acababa de abrir y, en la otra mano, sostenía el móvil, que seguía sonando.

Draco separó la mano de su oreja y colgó la llamada, volviendo a guardar el móvil en el bolsillo pero sin apartar la vista de ella.

Hermione le miraba con sorpresa. La persona que ella tenía delante no parecía el hombre que, hacía apenas unas horas, se había ido de su casa. Su camisa, siempre perfectamente planchada, estaba arrugada y por fuera de los pantalones; y su pelo se pegaba en su frente a causa del sudor.

El pecho de Draco subía y bajaba con rapidez a causa del cansancio, su respiración entrecortada y los nervios que sentía.

–¿Qué haces aquí, Draco? ¿No deberías estar con Astoria? –preguntó Hermione finalmente.

–Necesito hablar contigo –dijo él, fijando su mirada en la de ella.

Por toda respuesta, Hermione se apartó de la puerta, dando media vuelta y dirigiéndose hacia la terraza.

Draco entró y, tras cerrar la puerta, la siguió.

–¿Y bien? ¿Qué es eso que quieres decirme? –preguntó mientras se sentaba en una de las butacas.

Draco respiró hondo y cerró los ojos mientras pasaba las manos por su pelo, revolviéndolo más de lo que ya lo estaba.

–¿Qué sientes por mí, Granger?

–¿Qué? –preguntó ella sorprendida–. ¿Vienes a mi casa a las once de la noche con un aspecto que parece que vengas de correr una maratón y lo que quieres preguntarme es lo que siento por ti?

–Por favor –dijo Draco.

Hermione se sorprendió aún más al escuchar cómo esas palabras salían de los labios del hombre que tenía enfrente; ya que ella sabía que él jamás pedía las cosas por favor.

–Creo que te lo he demostrado estos dos últimos años –contestó.

–¿Eres en serio tan cabezota? ¿Tanto te cuesta decírmelo? –dijo Draco un poco más alto de lo que debería.

–¿Qué? ¿Tienes realmente la poca desfachatez de ser tú quien dice eso?

–¡Joder! –dijo él, alterándose–. No es así como debería estar pasando esto.

–Dame una pista, Draco, porque me está costando mucho seguirte.

–No sé por dónde empezar –admitió él.

–¿Por qué no intentas empezar por el principio?

–Vaya, Granger, gracias por tu consejo, no podría haber llegado a esa conclusión yo solo –dijo él sarcásticamente.

–Estoy intentando ayudarte, Draco.

Él resopló y pasó una vez más las manos por su pelo. Se sentó en la butaca de enfrente de Hermione, pero luego se volvió a levantar. Si tenía que contárselo, iba a ser más fácil si no la miraba a la cara.

–Astoria lo sabe.

–¿Se lo has dicho?

–Lo ha averiguado ella sola.

–Vaya –Hermione no supo qué otra cosa decir–. ¿Y qué ha pasado?

–No ha reaccionado como yo esperaba. Supongo que no la conocía tanto como creía.

–¿Y eso es algo bueno?

–Me ha llamado cobarde.

–¿Por qué?

–Porque no he sido capaz de reconocer lo que estaba ocurriendo.

–No te entiendo, Draco.

–Me ha hecho darme cuenta de que esto no va a llevar a ningún lado a no ser que…

–¡¿Qué?! –le interrumpió Hermione, levantándose de golpe y situándose frente a él, enfadada.

–Granger, déjame acabar.

–¡No, Draco! ¡Todo esto empezó hace dos años! ¡Dos años en los que cada día he mentido a la gente que importa! ¡Dos años aguantando tu mal humor y tus desplantes pensando que cambiarías en algún momento! ¿Y todo esto para qué? ¡Para que al final abras los ojos y veas más allá de estas cuatro paredes y te des cuenta de que no quieres nada conmigo! ¡Estoy harta, Draco! ¡Harta de que juegues conmigo y con mis…!

–¡Deja de precipitarte! –la interrumpió él–. ¡Si no me dejas acabar no vas a saber qué es lo que quiero decir!

–¡No hace falta ser un genio para saber que vas a casarte con ella!

–¡Joder, Granger, para lo inteligente que eres parece mentira que seas tan obtusa!

–¡¿Qué?! ¡No te atrevas a decir eso! ¡No a mí! –gritó Hermione mientras empezaba a darle golpes en el pecho a Draco, sin poder evitar que lágrimas de rabia y dolor corriesen libremente por sus mejillas–. ¡No tienes ningún derecho a…!

–¡Escúchame! –gritó Draco sujetando sus muñecas para que dejase de pegarle–. ¡Maldita sea, Hermione! ¡Estoy tratando de decirte que te quiero! ¡Pero como siempre te enredas en tus palabras y no escuchas nada más que no sean tus propios pensamientos!

Hermione se quedó paralizada de golpe al oír sus palabras. No era posible que él hubiese dicho eso, ¿verdad?

–¿Qué? –preguntó en un susurro apenas audible–. ¿Qué has dicho?

Fue entonces cuando Draco fue consciente de las palabras que habían salido de su boca.

"_No lo estropees ahora"_ pensó.

Así que, haciendo acopio del valor que había escondido durante dos años, volvió a hablar.

–¿Te refieres a que te he llamado por tu nombre o a lo otro?

Hermione rodó los ojos pero no pudo evitar que una sonrisa adornase sus labios.

–Luego soy yo la cabezota…

Draco rió levemente y soltó las muñecas de la chica, llevando sus manos hacia su rostro y depositándolas en las mejillas de ella.

–He dicho que te quiero, Hermione.

Ella amplió su sonrisa y, poniéndose de puntillas, rozó sus labios con los de él mientras murmuraba _"yo también te quiero, Draco"_.

Y fue entonces cuando Draco se dio cuenta de que sentir algo por alguien puede hacerte débil; pero saberse correspondido te hace invencible.

* * *

**Bueno, esto ha sido todo. Me da la sensación de que me ha quedado demasiado cursi. Debe ser mi cabeza, que ya está atascada de tanto estudiar y no funciona bien.**

**Espero que os haya gustado.**

**Besos,**

**Pabel Moonlight.**


End file.
